


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by sandwastesinthevoidofmychest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Greg and Mycroft are now officially living together, M/M, Soft Smut Sunday, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest/pseuds/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest
Summary: The sale of Greg's flat has finally been closed, he and Mycroft choose to celebrate officially living together.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Soft Smut Sunday prompt 'Home'
> 
> Enjoy <3

“To our future” Mycroft murmurs, holding up his glass of champagne. 

“Mmhm,” Greg hums, kissing Mycroft’s neck, “To this place finally being _our_ home.”

Greg tips his glass against Mycroft’s, the noise echoes in their bathroom. 

Greg’s free hand rests over Mycroft’s heart, Mycroft sits cradled against Greg in their bath, the water still steaming, the scent of lavender soothing . 

“Was thinkin’...” 

“Oh dear.” Mycroft replies, Greg can hear the smile in his voice, for a brief moment Greg wishes he could see Mycroft’s face, see the sparkle in his eyes that usually comes with teasing. 

“Oi.” Greg kisses Mycroft’s shoulder. “Was trying to be romantic.” 

“Spoil me, then.” Mycroft murmurs, turning to look back at Greg, eyes wide and playful.

Greg places his glass of champagne back on the table they’d put beside the bath. 

“Well,” Greg murmurs, deliberately lowering his voice. He trails a hand down Mycroft’s damp chest, sliding it into the water and stroking Mycroft’s half-hard cock. 

Mycroft’s gasps at the sensation and Greg presses another kiss to Mycroft’s shoulder. The hand that had been over Mycroft’s heart moves slightly so his fingers can tease Mycroft’s nipple. 

Mycroft shivers in Greg’s arms, a soft moan escaping him. 

“Mhm, that’s it darlin’.” Greg breathes, humming approvingly as he feels Mycroft’s cock harden with his strokes. 

“Was thinkin’.” Greg murmurs again, this time uninterrupted. “With the money from the sale of my flat, we could go away on a holiday, hm?” 

“Oh?” Mycroft manages, voice strained, hands finding Greg’s arms to squeeze. 

“There’s a place in Lapland where you can stay in glass igloos, be able to see the Northern Lights from bed.” Greg runs his thumb across the head of Mycroft’s cock, causing the other man to jerk within his hold, a whispered ‘fuck’ barely audible. 

“Mhm.” Greg hums approvingly, nibbling on Mycroft’s shoulder, twisting his hand in the practised way that makes Mycroft fall apart. 

“Gregory.” Mycroft moans. 

“Like this, darlin’?” 

To Greg’s surprise, Mycroft shakes his head. “Oh?”

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s wrist, stalling his strokes. “Bed, I want you inside me.” 

Greg is relentlessly fond of how Mycroft’s sentences shorten and get to the point when he’s aroused like this. He relishes the commands, knowing he’s doing exactly what Mycroft’s wants. 

“Let’s get us dry then, yeah?” 

Somehow, they both manage to make it to the bed effortlessly, despite not looking where they were going, each of them too distracted by the open-mouthed kisses that they’re sharing. It’s like a well rehearsed dance, they’ve years of experience.

But tonight is their first where this house is officially a home for both of them. 

“Wanna be able to kiss you, darlin’.” Greg murmurs once he’s got Mycroft on his back, “Would live in a cardboard box with you if I had to.” 

Mycroft’s laughter is music to Greg’s ears, “Gregory, I think you’ve become too enamoured with the Egyptian cotton sheets, the bath, and the Nespresso machine.”

Greg tries his hardest to look insulted, but his expression soon gives way to a bright smile. “Cheek.” He whispers, leaning in for another kiss. “All I mean is, as long as I’m with you, anywhere is home, alright?” 

Mycroft reaches up to cradle Greg’s face. “Truly a modern poet laureate. I do want you to fuck me at some point tonight.” 

Greg _adores_ it when Mycroft curses, it sets his heart racing every time. “Christen the house?” 

Mycroft snorts, running his hands down Greg’s back, cupping his arse, pulling him closer, so their erections are flush together. Greg buries his head in the crook between Mycroft’s neck and shoulder, groaning. “I’m pretty sure, Gregory, that we’ve shagged in every room of this house.” 

Greg trails kisses up Mycroft’s neck, chin, then to his lips. “But it’s never been officially ours until now.” 

“Then, could we please get onto it, hm?” Mycroft arches his hips, grinding up into Greg with a raised brow. 

Mycroft’s fingers dig into Greg’s back as Greg moves inside him, it’s slow and gentle. Kisses only broken by moans or words. Mycroft’s legs are wrapped around Greg, keeping him close. 

When it’s like this, when they’re so close to each other that it’s hard to tell where one of them ends and the other begins, Greg has never felt so whole, so loved. 

“Love you.” Greg breathes between kisses, “So fucking much.” 

Mycroft’s body tightens around him and Greg whimpers, close. 

“I adore you.” Mycroft manages, breath catching in his throat. “Everything about you.” 

_Marry me,_ Greg wants to say, _Marry me right fucking now._

Greg slips his hand between their bodies, taking Mycroft’s leaking cock in hand, delighting in the surprised gasp it draws from the man underneath him. “That’s it, love you.” 

Mycroft begs for faster, they’re both close now. And with every thrust, they whisper sweet nothings to each other. 

For Greg, nights like these are unforgettable. There’s so much love and adoration between them both that sometimes it’s hard not to just simply cry. 

He angles his thrusts just _so_ and hears Mycroft shout in response, Greg knows how Mycroft likes it, has learned the perfect timing. 

Within the next few minutes, they’re gasping, coming together and seeing stars, clinging on to each other. 

Holding each other as close as possible. 

After the quickest of clean ups, they rest in each other’s arms.

“I believe you mentioned a holiday?” Mycroft’s voice is soft as he tangles their legs together. 

“Mmm.” Greg answers sleepily. “Wanna make love to you under the Northern Lights.” 

“That sounds terribly romantic.” Mycroft whispers, pecking Greg on the nose. “I love it.” 

Greg’s dark eyes search out Mycroft’s, “Well y’know me, darlin’. I’m a romantic.” 

The laughter lines by Mycroft’s eyes deepen as his grins, “So, our own glass igloo then?” 

“Mhm. Cosy bed, Northern Lights shining above us, lots and lots of sex.” 

Mycroft laughs and Greg can only watch on with adoration. “I’m fully invested. I’m glad the flat is finally gone.” 

“Was never a home for me.” Greg murmurs, “But here with you? Home is where the heart is.” 

It’s Mycroft’s eyes that are searching now, “And this igloo hotel,” He starts, Greg hears a quiver in his voice and presses a kiss on his forehead. “Do they cater for honeymoons?” 

Greg is certain his heart skips a beat. He can feel the smile that blooms on his face, sees Mycroft’s mirroring smile, any nervousness gone. 

“I’m a million per cent sure they can. If not, we’ll do it for them.” 

A tear falls down Mycroft’s cheek and Greg kisses it away, grin so wide it hurts. 

“We certainly will, Gregory.” 

“Love you, My. So much.” Greg whispers he can feel his own tears on his skin. 

He pulls Mycroft into another kiss, their tears of happiness mingling. 

Their hearts beating in sync. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @lostallsenseofcontrol  
> twitter: @lostallsenseof1
> 
> Also the igloos Greg mentions are in a resort in Lapland called Kakslauttanen Arctic Resort. They look like a dream.


End file.
